All For You
by RaDisZa
Summary: "Yang dia inginkan adalah anak darimu Hyung, suaminya. Bukan dariku." Siwon-Hankyung-Heechul-Kibum. Chapter 1.


"Ayolah Siwon.. Tolong aku.. Aku tahu, kau pasti bisa."

"Walapun aku bisa, tapi tindakan itu sangat tidak sopan Hyung, tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Siwoonn.. Ayolah.. Aku memberimu izin untuk melakukannya."

"Tidak Hyung. Yang dia inginkan adalah anak darimu, suaminya. Bukannya dariku, yang entah siapanya."

"Tapi kau kan mencintainya Siwon.."

"Justru karena aku mencintainya Hyung. Aku tak mungkin menghamilinya."

"Tapi dia ingin anak, Siwon."

"Anak darimu. Bukan dariku."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memberinya anak Siwon."

"Katakan padanya, dia pasti mengerti."

"Dia memang akan mengerti, tapi dia akan kecewa. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.."

"Dan dia akan lebih kecewa, jika aku yang menghamilinya, dan kau mengatakan itu adalah anakmu. Saat dia mengetahuinya, dia pasti akan sangat kecewa padamu, Hyung."

"Kalau begitu, jangan buat dia mengetahui hal ini."

AIrzanti, present :

**Judul : All For You **

**Cast : Siwon, Hankyung, Heechul, Kibum, dll.**

**Rated : T-M**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

**Warning : BoyLove, Plot grasak-grusuk, Typo(s), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon membenci saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana Hyung yang paling disayanginya memohon padanya. Karena jelas tak akan ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Apalagi, Hyungnya itu telah memberikan berbagai macam alasan yang membuat Siwon semakin tak mampu untu menolak permintaan Hyung-nya ini.

Tapi dia tetap mencoba untuk berpikir logis. Tak mungkin dia menerima apa yang disuruhkan Hankyung padanya. Gila namanya, kalau dia sampai menerimanya.

Setelah semalam, dia tak menjawab permintaan Hankyung, dia meminta izin pulang untuk memikirkannya sebentar.

Dan sekarang, Hankyung sudah berada didepan rumahnya menunggu dirinya membukakan pintu.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, perlahan dia menuju pintu depan rumahnya, dan memutar kuncinya.

Begitu putaran kuncinya selesai, pintu itu langsung terbuka dengan keras, membuat Siwon terkejut bukan main.

Hankyung, tanpa mengucapkan maaf, langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada, dan kakinya ia angkat, dan disilangkannya.

"Hey, lalu bagaimana?" tanya Hankyung tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Siwon yang masih mematung merutuki nasib di depan pintu.

"Eum.. Aku belum tahu Hyung. Aku rasa ini benar-benar tidak pantas," ucap Siwon sambil berjalan ke arah sofa yang ada di depan Hankyung.

Kini mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan, yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kecil. Mata Hankyung menatap Siwon tajam, sementara mata Siwon hanya bisa menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan sayu.

"Ayolah Siwon.. Aku berjanji akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, nanti jika Heechul benar-benar hamil," bujuk Hankyung lagi.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kau menjalani pengobatan saja? Jadi kau bisa membuat Heechul Hyung hamil," kata Siwon mencoba memberi usul.

Hankyung terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, "Tapi itu terlalu lama, Siwon. Aku tak mau dia menunggu."

Tak terdengar balasan apapun dari Siwon, dia hanya mampu menghela napasnya pelan.

Siwon memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan muram. Sementara Hankyung hanya bisa menatap Siwon dengan penuh harap.

Lama tak terdengar satu suara pun, akhirnya Siwon menghela napasnya dengan keras. Lalu Siwon menatap Hankyung dan berkata, "Tidak Hyung. Bagaimanapun aku tak mau melakukannya."

Hankyung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap Siwon kecewa. Dia tak menjawab perkataan Siwon, dia hanya bangkit dan melangkah keluar dengan langkah gontai. Bahunya terlihat terkulai dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk, dan badannya yang sedikit membungkuk.

Sungguh, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa iba, dan begitu jugalah yang dirasakan Siwon.

Ia menatap Hyung tersayangnya itu dengan pandangan iba bercampur tak tega.

Dan akhirnya Siwon menghembuskan napasnya yang sedari tadi terasa berat, lalu melompat dan menangkap tangan Hankyung yang sudah sampai halaman rumahnya.

"Argh! Baiklah baiklah! Nde, Hyung aku mau! Hyuffh..."

*TBC*

**Omo! Akhirnya Fic engga jelas kembali publish.. Baiklah, aku tau ini mengecewakan -,-**

**Dan, sebenernya aku mau buat ini just oneshoot, tapi kenapa jadi ada Tbc ? Hyuff aku juga engga tau.**

**Hihi, aku kepengin publish, tapi gaada yang udah selesai. Jadideh begini. Ini juga aku ngetiknya di sekolah, publishnya di sekolah juga.**

**Okelah .. PaiPai *lambai lambai**


End file.
